


Roses

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves it when Aaron blushes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece: [In Full Bloom.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5552108.html#cutid1)

“Know what I love about you?” Christian said, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist.

Aaron turned and smiled. “The way I do dishes?”

“Mm. That too. Well, pretty much everything, really... Obviously. But… Oh, wow. The way you blush.”

“Oh.” Aaron smiled again. “You like that?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Chris moved closer, holding Aaron between his body and the kitchen counter, watching with a tender smile as the roses bloomed.

"Ooh, wait,” he said, cocking his head to one side. “Yep. There it is. Right there.”

Aaron shifted his weight, fiddling with the dishcloth in his hands awhile before deciding to set it down.

“You’re so sweet, Aaron,” Christian said.

He placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders, and then pressed gentle kisses against one cheek, then Aaron's lips, then the other cheek. Encouraged by the sounds Aaron was making, and the fingers coming up into his hair, Christian made light work of unbuttoning Aaron's shirt, revealing his throat. Kissing him there, he felt a surge of arousal connect them, as his own erection pushed against his jeans.

“Let's go to bed,” Aaron murmured, his voice pouring warmth like liquid honey all the way down Christian’s spine.

Christian didn’t need asking twice.


End file.
